1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for sending encrypted data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for sending encrypted data to a conditional access module over a common interface.
2. Related Art
Recently, various types of multimedia content is produced and provided to consumers. However, due to the development of image technologies and copy technologies, unauthorized copying of multimedia content is becoming uncontrollable and wreaking havoc on content providers.
In order to address such problems, content providers or broadcasters generally employ a conditional access system (CAS) to protect broadcast content or a digital rights management (DRM) system to protect broadband content and to protect multimedia content provided to consumer devices.